His Song Saved Her Life
by HermioneBiersackAtHeart
Summary: Fred helps his girlfriend through difficult times, even though it's unintentionally.


**Disclaimer: I owned Harry Potter once...then I woke up :(**

**A/N: Just thought of this while listening to **_**This Song Saved My Life **_**by Simple Plan. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, EITHER! Though it is incredibly true to me. I did write **_**You're Worth The While**_**, however, and I did add music, and it's pretty good if I do say so myself :) Just a cute little one-shot. :) ps- to all of you who want to commit suicide, DON'T! Your life is to precious to take! :')**

(I wanna start by letting you know this;

Because of you, my life has a purpose;

You helped me be who I am today;

I see myself in every word you say.)

Hermione was spending her summer after her 6th year at the Burrow. She roomed with Ginny, and it was quite fun! Girl-talk, you know? Well, except for the fact that everyone but Ginny and Fred wanted to kill her because she dated Fred and cheated on Ron behind everyone's backs.

Hermione showed Ginny the CD Fred had given her last spring. It was a song burned, muggle-style, that he had written, sang, and recorded, no magic used. For some reason it just came to him, yet he had no idea where it had come from. It was called You're Worth The While, and his favorite part went like this:

_You only get the amount of burden you can carry;_

_On your back the whole journey;_

_Don't you dare take that away child, no;_

_'Cause I love you, 'cause I love you;_

_You're worth the while;_

_Put that knife back in the drawer;_

_You won't need it anymore..._

Like I said, the key word is **showed**. Neither of them had ever heard the song before. Fred had told Hermione that whenever she felt sad and/or alone to listen to it.

Nothing in her life as that bad yet.

Key word being **yet**.

...xXx333xXx...

It was the end of summer. It was the end of summer, and Hermione was reading an advanced spell book. That's when she found the one spell...

It was a time-freezing spell. Very few had ever gotten it correct, and it was highly dangerous if done incorrectly.

(Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me;

Trapped in a world where everyone hates me;

There's so much that I'm going through;

I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.)

Hermione didn't really think about the spell-gone-wrong at the time, under the circumstances she was in she really wasn't thinking at all.

"Delumino!" she cried. Her hand circled in a complicated motion. But with some miracle, she had preformed the spell correctly.

Everything around Hermione froze in midair. Everything was absolutely silent. It was odd, yet...peaceful. Hermione liked it. She liked it a lot. That didn't stop her, though.

She darted into the kitchen and opened the back cupboard. There they were. Hermione grabbed the carving knife ran up to her bedroom.

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as the blade of the knife sunk into her skin. Her wrist dripped blood as the knife went deeper and deeper.

Then something just hit Hermione. **Fred's song.**

She played it on the muggle ipod she brought with her.

_Listen to me, child;_

_Your life's worth the while;_

_Each and every day;_

_Don't you let it fade away;_

_To me you are the best;_

_Don't you ever regret;_

_The things in your heart;_

_It's worth a start;_

_(chorus) You only get the amount of;_

_Burden you can carry;_

_On your back;_

_The whole journey;_

_Don't you take that away, child, no;_

_'Cause I love you, 'cause I love you;_

_You're worth the while (end chorus);_

_Won't you just hear me out;_

_Don't make me scream and shout;_

_I will say I'm sorry;_

_If you will just forgive me;_

_I'm willing to be a friend;_

_And be there 'til the end;_

_The burden on your life;_

_Is all a lie;_

_(chorus);_

_Put that knife back in the drawer;_

_You won't need it;_

_Anymore;_

_Bandage up those scars;_

_So they won't be seen;_

_That's how much you mean to me;_

_(chorus)_

The knife didn't dare touch Hermione's arm again.

(I was broken;

I was chokin';

I was lost;

This song saved my life;

I was bleeding;

Stopped believing;

Could've died;

This song saved my life;

I was down;

I was drowning;

But it came on just in time;

This song saved my life.)

Hermione had no idea that Fred was such a good singer. He truly was fantastic. She cleaned the blood off of the knife she had used and put it in the sink for Mrs. Weasley to wash. Then she returned to the spot she was in when she froze time. Then she un-froze time.

The world came back to life

...xXx333xXx...

At dinner, Hermione took a bite of broccoli and her sleeve rolled up just the slightest bit, just able to reveal her cut. Only Fred noticed.

"What's wrong with your arm?" he asked, staring at her.

She blushed. "Your song was beautiful. I had no idea you were that good. I listened to it today."

That was her reply. He knew what she meant.

Just as everybody was leaving the table, Hermione walked up behind Fred.

She walked away just after she whispered "Your song saved my life."

**A/N: Dedicated to a boy in my Geography class who cuts himself sadly. STOP!**


End file.
